Petite farce entre amis
by Elea013
Summary: Lily et James coincés dans une salle de classe lors de leur 7ème année, c'est à ne pas manquer ! one shot découpé en plusieurs parties FIC TERMINEE
1. 1ère partie

_Un one-shot sur James et Lily fragmenté en plusieurs morceaux (je trouve ça plus drôle que de tout lire d'un coup, ya plus de suspence), c'est ma nouvelle trouvaille ! _

_Alors bonne lecture ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Petite farce entre amis…**

- POTTER ESPECE D'IMBECILE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE !

Le jeune homme fit un magnifique bond de trois mètres de haut et se retourna vivement, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Allons, Lily jolie, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

La griffondor lui jeta pour toute réponse un regard noir en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui, visiblement furieuse, faisant claquer au passage la porte de la salle de classe déserte dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé.

- J'ai entendu Remus et tes stupides amis dire que tu manigançais encore un mauvais coup, alors je suis venu voir de mes propres yeux, et ils avaient raison !

James Potter se passa une main maladroite dans les cheveux, l'autre toujours bien cachée derrière lui, et tenta de sourire d'un air assuré.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, la rouquine venant se placer droit devant lui, sa baguette magique fortement serrée dans sa main qu'elle pointait vers lui.

- CA SUFFIT ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. On avait pourtant passé un marché !

Ses yeux verts émeraudes lançaient des éclairs et sa respiration était devenue sifflante, mais même ainsi il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui, Evans.

Il crut qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, et se dit qu'il était peut-être aller trop loin. Ses tympans allaient en prendre un coup…

- TU N'ES QU'UN IRRESPONSABLE ! LA HONTE DE TOUT GRIFFONDOR ! QUAND GRANDIRA-TU ENFIN ! JAMAIS TU NE DEVIENDRA UN SORCIER DIGNE DE CE NOM… !

Ce refrain, il le connaissait par cœur, et il savait qu'elle pouvait continuer des heures ainsi, alors il décida d'y mettre fin.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de t'expliquer, dit-il en levant une main en signe de paix.

- Tu as deux minutes, déclara-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

Réfrénant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'adossa négligemment au pupitre le plus proche.

- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état tu sais… lança-t-il sournoisement avec une fausse note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- DEUX MINUTES, pas une de plus, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment impossible Evans ! railla-t-il. J'étais seulement en train de… heu… Comment dire… De préparer une petite blague…

- Quelle sorte de "blague" ? questionna-t-elle durement.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, rien de bien méchant voyons ! Tu me connais !

- JUSTEMENT ! Alors je répète ma question : Quelle sorte de blague ?

James voyait qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, et changea de tactique.

- Juste quelques petites bombabouses… répondit-il en sortant sa main cachée qui en contenait au moins quatre ou cinq.

Intriguée, Lily fronça les sourcils devant un détail incongru.

- Et pourquoi sont-elles toutes attachées les unes aux autres ?

Le griffondor sourit alors fièrement.

- Une idée à moi, un vrai éclair de génie que j'ai eu sur ce coup-là !

La rouquine se retint à grand peine de pousser un soupir.

"_Potter et son égaux démesuré…_"

- En fait, toutes ces bombabouses ne sont que pour une seule personne, et comme je voulais qu'elles explosent toutes en même temps, j'ai eu l'idée de les attacher pour que cela déclenche une réaction en chaîne, expliqua-t-il fébrilement, une lueur fourbe dans le regard. Tu vois, il suffit que l'on marche sur une seule pour actionner le piège !

Mais Lily n'écoutait plus, une phrase ayant attirée son attention.

- Qui est cette "seule personne" ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Potter hésita à répondre, sachant que cela aller ranimer sa colère, et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, du moins s'il voulait ressortir de cette pièce avec tout ses membres intacts…


	2. 2ème partie

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que vous attendez la suite, et je m'excuse de mon retard, mais je n'avais plus de temps ni d'inspiration. _

_Enfin, je vous laisse lire, et je vous promet de faire mon possible pour continuer rapidement cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Potter hésita à répondre, sachant que cela aller ranimer sa colère, et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, du moins s'il voulait ressortir de cette pièce avec tout ses membres intacts…

- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu sais… tenta-t-il.

- BIEN SUR QUE SI CA EN A ! Tu n'es qu'un petit arriviste fourbe, et si jamais tu t'attaque encore à Severus, je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas !

- Hum, toujours des promesses jamais tenues…

Voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il approfondit sa remarque.

- Je n'attends que ça, Lily jolie, que tu t'occupes de mon cas, dit-il en lui envoyant son plus beau clin d'œil.

James savait qu'aucune fille de Poudlard ne pouvait résister à ses œillades suggestives. Aucune sauf évidemment celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Aucune sauf évidemment celle qu'il voulait plus que tout.

- Potter, arrête tout de suite tes stupides grimaces, et maintenant donne-moi ces bombabouses !

- Voyons, ce serait un gâchis que je ne pourrais pas cautionner, je refuse d'y participer !

- JAMES !

Lily sursauta elle-même de son audace. Jamais elle n'avait appelé Potter par son prénom, c'était une familiarité qu'elle se refusait d'ordinaire. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris, un petit sourire en coin étirant paresseusement ses lèvres.

- Mmmh quelle douce mélodie. Je t'en prie recommence, dit-il en fermant les yeux, une expression de délectation intense sur le visage.

- J'en ai assez, fais ce que tu veux ! explosa Lily, à bout de nerfs. De toute façon tu n'es qu'un petit idiot, égoïste en sans aucune maturité ! J'abandonne ! Jamais tu ne grandiras James !

Encore plus furieuse de l'avoir appelé une nouvelle fois par son prénom, Lily tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle devait sortir de cette salle de classe, aller prendre l'air. Chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, elle perdait la tête, devenait folle. Et elle détestait ça. Elle se refusait à l'admettre, mais James Potter avait un effet fou sur elle. Elle savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger de lui, c'était de l'insulter et de l'humilier. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait permis à personne d'autre de le faire, et il encaissait à chaque fois toutes ses remontrances sans jamais rien laissé paraître. Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr !

- Lily…

Elle entendit Potter derrière elle murmurer son nom d'une voix implorante, mais choisit d'ignorer le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps au même instant, et avança la main pour saisir la poignée. Elle entendit alors des rires derrière la porte, et allait l'ouvrir d'un grand geste pour voir qui les espionnait, quand une incantation se fit entendre.

- _Collaporta _!

Il y eut un jet de lumière aveuglante qui passa sous la porte, puis de grands éclats de rire de l'autre côté.

- Eh ! Qui a fait ça ? hurla Lily en tambourinant contre la porte. Ouvrez-nous !

- Laisse tomber Lily jolie, déclara James qui s'était lui aussi rapprocher. Je reconnais ce rire, c'est…

- Sirius Black en personne mon petit pote ! Désolé de te faire ça Lily, mais on en a assez de vous entendre vous chamailler à longueur de journée.

- Il est vrai que cela devient lassant… dit doucement la voix de Remus Lupin.

- Alors maintenant vous allez vous conduire comme les deux adultes que vous êtes, et vous expliquez clairement.

- Hors de question ! intervint Lily. Black, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir d'ici, je te jure que je…

- Vous ne bougerez pas de cette salle tant que vous ne vous seriez pas expliquer, continua la voix de Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Lily fit quelques pas en arrière, pointa sa baguette magique et la porte et cria :

- _Allohomora_ !

Mais à son grand désarroi rien ne se produisit, la porte restait toujours hermétiquement close.

- Ca ne sert à rien Lily, répliqua Peter Pettigrow en se retenant de rire. Sirius est très doué pour jeter des sorts !

- Laissez-nous sortir ! tonna-t-elle en se jetant contre la porte.

- Voyons Evans arrête, tu vas te faire mal, lui dit doucement Potter en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle se retourna vivement, sa baguette magique sous le nez du jeune homme.

- C'est encore un de tes tours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, mais j'aurai bien aimé avoir eut cette idée avant, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire charmeur.

- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuis, intervint la voix de Black derrière la porte, mais on va aller se promener dans le parc, on repassera d'ici quelques heures…

- Amusez-vous bien ! ricana Peter.

- Non ! Ouvrez-nous !

Les rires de l'autre côté augmentèrent.

- Remus ! appela-t-elle en dernier recours.

Lupin était le seul garçon de la bande à Potter avec qui elle avait jamais sympathisé. Il partageait son cours d'étude des runes et était bien différent des trois imbéciles avec lesquels il traînait. Lily n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi Remus, un garçon très mature pour son âge et intelligent, restait avec eux.

- Je suis désolé Lily, mais comme on dit, aux grands maux les grands moyens, répondit ce dernier d'une voix calme. A plus tard !

- NON ! s'écria la jeune gryffondor, déchaînée. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Mais elle entendait déjà les pas des trois garçons s'éloigner dans le couloir. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient choisi une salle de classe qui était dans une partie inhabitée de Poudlard, si bien qu'elle savait qu'à part eux, aucuns autres élèves ne passeraient.

Oh mais elle se vengerait ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Après tout, n'avait-elle pas sous la main un des comploteurs de cette odieuse plaisanterie ? Un sourire dément apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un James Potter visiblement amusé, mais qui perdit toute contenance quand il vit son regard dur se planter sur lui.


	3. 3ème partie

**Et oui ça y est me revoilà ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard, j'espère que grâce aux vacances j'arriverai à vous donner les suites plus vite. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oh mais elle se vengerait ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Après tout, n'avait-elle pas sous la main un des comploteurs de cette odieuse plaisanterie ? Un sourire dément apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un James Potter visiblement amusé, mais qui perdit toute contenance quand il vit son regard dur se planter sur lui.

- Oh oh… murmura James. Ecoute Lily je te promets que je n'ai rien à voir la dedans, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est Rogue et ses immondes cheveux gras à qui je voulais redonner un bon coup de peps et…

- Oh vraiment ? demanda Lily en battant frénétiquement des cils. Alors je ne t'intéresse pas ?

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, ses petits yeux de chat fixés sur lui. James faillit se pincer pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, en se demandant si c'était bien un regard _d'avidité_ qu'elle posait sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Lily Jolie, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, son sourire charmeur devenant mal assuré à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

- C'est vrai ? questionna-t-elle d'un air faussement ingénue. Quel honneur pour moi…

Elle posa alors sa main sur son torse, et James pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne sente pas les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle lui lança un petit sourire coquin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui donna des frissons.

- Alors comme ça je te plais ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas compris depuis le temps Evans ? tenta de plaisanter James, qui se sentait perdre son sang-froid à mesure que les petits doigts de Lily parcouraient son corps.

- Peut-être bien que je m'en doutais un peu… Mais je n'osais pas croire à ma chance.

-Tu es la seule pour moi qui…

- Sois assez digne de toi ? Mérite le roi Potter ? Partage la vie mais surtout le lit du maître du château ? Tu te prends pour quoi Potter ? reprit-elle avec hargne, changeant du tout au tout, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Tu ne t'ai donc jamais demandé si c'était réciproque ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais tomber les petites filles comme des mouches avec ton allure stupide et tes réflexions de dragueurs de plages qu'avec moi cela fonctionne.

James fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas. Evidemment il savait qu'il avait un succès fou auprès des filles, mais il n'avait jamais « partagé son lit » avec quiconque. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de se lancer dans une relation avec une fille, cela n'avait pas marché, car il y en avait toujours une aux cheveux auburn et au regard vert incendiaire qui lui traînait dans la tête. Lily n'avait-elle donc pas compris que s'il était si populaire, c'était justement parce qu'il était inatteignable ?

- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement sur moi, continua Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défense. C'est seulement parce que je suis la seule fille assez raisonnable qui t'ai jamais résisté. Ton ego ne le supporte pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Alors voilà l'image que tu as de moi Evans ? D'un petit paon qui parade dans le château en essayant de coucher avec tout ce qui porte une jupe ?

- Exact.

James tenta de cacher son étonnement avec un sourire charmeur, mais au fond de lui il était profondément touché. Et blessé.

- C'est intéressant comme façon de voir les choses, essaya-t-il de plaisanter en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air distrait. Mais tu sais Lily, ce n'est pas simplement une question d'ego, je.. J'adore t'embêter, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et se détourna de lui, pour aller jeter un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait cette conversation, pas du tout même. Tout cela était bien trop étrange pour elle. Elle vit alors au pied d'un grand arbre près du lac Sirius, Peter et Remus qui s'amusaient à faire voler leurs cahiers. Elle entendait presque leur rire.

- Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un préfet en chef. Ni pour moi ni pour toi. Comment veux-tu que l'on te prenne au sérieux si tu fais tout le temps l'imbécile ? Mais pire que tout, poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers lui, comment veux-tu que l'on _me_ prenne au sérieux si tu te moques sans arrêt de moi ?

- Mais Lily ce n'est pas méchant je…

- Tu es tout le temps en train de me chercher Potter, personne ici ne prend mon autorité au sérieux !

- Je suis si désagréable que ça ? demanda James, une lueur amusée éclairant ses yeux.

- Put-être pas. Je ne sais pas… Sinon Remus ne resterait pas avec toi je pense.

James cacha son mécontentement derrière un sourire de façade. Il n'aimait pas quand Lily parlait de Remus. Bien sûr ce dernier était un de ses meilleurs amis et il l'aimait comme son frère, d'ailleurs que n'avait-il pas fait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de sa relation complice avec Lily.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, qui ne l'aimerais pas ? Il est si gentil, si doux, dit Lily dans un sourire. Tout le contraire de toi.

Cette dernière remarque piqua le cœur du gryffondor mais il dissimula son malaise derrière un faux rire. Se disant qu'il ne supporterait pas encore de déclarations de ce genre plus longtemps, il décida de faire comme il avait toujours fait, il choisit de redevenir le Potter détesté. Au moins comme ça il n'entendrait plus de phrases blessantes. Et contrôlerait la situation.

- Oui, Remus n'est pas un mauvais bougre, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas mon charisme ni mon charme immuable, dit-il d'un air prétentieux. Il est encore loin derrière.

- Ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur tout le monde Potter, tu devrais pourtant le savoir depuis le temps, contre-attaqua Lily d'une voix railleuse.

- Oh mais je compte bien changer cette situation, ricana James en se rapprochant lentement d'elle, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Allons Evans, pourrais-tu certifier que tu n'as jamais été tenté ?

Lily crut qu'elle allait exploser. Ce Potter avait toujours eut le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était à cause de lui qu'aucun garçon ne s'était jamais approché de Lily, à cause de lui que le minuscule nombre de prétendants qu'elle avait eut étaient partis. Ils avaient tous fuit devant James, qui les poursuivaient sans arrêt, leur faisant comprendre que Lily Evans était sa chasse gardée. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été intéressée, au contraire. Même si cela la rendait folle de l'admettre, s'il était le seul à pouvoir la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement, c'était bien parce qu'il visait toujours juste, parce qu'il la touchait au plus profond de son être. Elle ne savait pas s'il en était conscient mais tout se qu'il disait trouvait un échos en elle, il la complimentait toujours sur des points dont elle doutait, il la faisait rire (d'un rire intérieur car elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse) avec son humour toujours au troisième degrés et son regard lui chavirait le cœur. Elle aurait put lui laisser une chance, s'il n'était pas si sûr de lui, si prétentieux, s'il ne jouait pas tout le temps au gamin. Elle aurait put lui laisser une vraie chance. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le coin d'un bureau et se frotta les yeux. Elle était soudain très lasse.

- Ecoute Potter, je suis fatiguée de toujours me battre avec toi. Si cette situation te convient tant mieux pour toi, mais moi j'en ai assez. Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre à torturer ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Lily jolie, répondit James qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Quelle question ? demanda Lily en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Elle voulait à tout prix éluder ce problème. Mais jouer la comédie ne marcherait pas bien longtemps.

- Moi, être attirée par toi ? Ta tête tient toujours sur tes épaules ? Tu arrives toujours à marcher avec tes chevilles gonflées ? lança-t-elle, narquoise.

- Dois-je prendre cette réponse pour un non ?

Il s'était rapproché, installé sur le bureau en face d'elle maintenant. C'était fou comme il était arrivé à retourner la situation à son avantage, se rendit compte Lily, qui n'aimait pas être manipulée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les mensonges.

- Prends cela pour ce que tu veux, dit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre et en détournant le regard.

Elle devait se reprendre en main, ne pas se laisser faire. Car il avait raison, il possédait un charme fou qui opérait sur elle, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, et cela la contrariait fortement. Elle se força à repenser à toutes ces petites choses qu'elle détestait tant en lui pour ne pas céder : son attitude trop sûr de lui, sa façon de la taquiner sans cesse, le fait que toutes les filles lui couraient après…

Non, ce dernière point n'avait rien à voir avec lui, c'était juste de la jalousie. Elle était jalouse de toutes ces petites idiotes qui l'abordaient sans arrêt, le regardaient avec des yeux gourmands et lui faisaient toutes sortes d'avances. Cela semblait si simple pour elles, si difficile pour Lily…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à être jalouse ! Pour Potter ! Mais c'était sa faute, et la faute à ses stupides amis qui les avaient enfermés. Tant qu'elle était loin de lui, tant qu'elle ne le croisait que rarement, tant qu'ils se voyaient peu elle arrivait à garder le contrôle. Elle arrivait à ne pas penser à lui, à chasser son image et son sourire bien trop dangereux de sa tête, elle arrivait à se forcer à l'oublier. Mais là, coincée avec lui depuis presque une demi-heure, tout ce dont à quoi elle se refusait à penser s'imposait à son esprit avec d'autant plus de force que cela faisait des années qu'elle se contenait.

Peut-être était-ce du seulement au fait qu'il la considérait comme sienne ? N'était-ce pas normal alors que cela soit réciproque, que cette apparente jalousie soit simplement le reflet de ce rapport très particulier qu'ils entretenaient de domination et de pouvoir ? Oui c'était ça, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de petits amis, alors lui non plus, c'était aussi simple que ça…

- Très bien, dit alors la voix de James, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Dans ce cas je prends cela pour un oui. Et je suis très heureux de l'apprendre, ajouta-t-il dans un de ses célèbres sourires charmeurs. Je savais que personne ne pouvait résister à mon charisme animal.

Lily se força à sourire elle aussi et prit un air décontracté.

- Animal ça c'est certain, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir entre le porc ou le gorille.

James éclata de rire, et elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Très bien Evans, j'avoue, c'est de bonne guerre ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Il alla se placer devant elle et réussit à lui prendre la main avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement de recul.

- Mais peut-être pourrais-je te convaincre du contraire ? dit-il alors d'une voix douce.


	4. 4ème partie

**Je sais c'est un reccord pour moi, voici une suite en très peu de temps, quelques jours à peine, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, nous les pauvres petits auteurs que nous sommes ne nous en lassons jamais, au contraire ça nous encourage pour écrire rapidement des suites !**

**Mais assez blablater, voici donc encore un petit morceau de ce one shot, j'espère que vous aimerez **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Mais peut-être pourrais-je te convaincre du contraire ?

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulut dégager sa main mais la ferme étreinte de James l'en empêchait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais toucher sa peau si chaude la troublait. Elle baissa les yeux sur leur main jointe et constata que sa propre peau blanche contrastait avec le bronzage du jeune homme. Déglutissant difficilement elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il l'examinait attentivement.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ecoute Potter ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, j'ai encore des tas de devoirs à faire et mes amies doivent aussi se demander où je suis passée. Ca ferait peut-être un peu avancer la situation si au moins je pouvais récupérer ma main. Je pourrais trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte et de nous libérer tous les deux de cette torture.

Elle vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, mais crut qu'elle avait rêvé car il se reprit aussitôt.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis très bien ici, dit-il d'un ton badin en se rapprochant encore de quelques centimètres.

- Eh ben pas moi ! Je.. Je..

James s'avançait dangereusement de sa bouche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, mais ne pouvait pas bougé, un sort de pétrification n'aurait pas donné meilleur effet. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre au piège, que Potter n'était qu'un coureur de jupons, le nombre de ses relations et leur brièveté le prouvait bien, et elle ne voulait pas être juste une conquête de plus, elle ne voulait pas être un simple trophée. Elle savait que s'il lui faisait continuellement du rendre dedans c'était seulement pour pouvoir crier partout qu'il avait réussi à avoir la seule fille qu'il lui ait jamais résisté. Elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, c'était seulement la gloire qu'il voulait. Elle sentit soudain une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux la piquèrent. James dut le remarquer car il s'arrêta soudainement et lui lança un regard étonné.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille pleure alors que je vais l'embrasser. Du moins que ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie, ajouta-t-il en essayant de plaisanter.

Lily lui jeta un regard furieux et se débattit de son étreinte. Trop ébahi pour l'en empêcher il la laissa partir, et elle alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle déserte, s'essuyant rageusement les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. James n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait failli réussir. Il avait failli l'embrasser. Il l'avait même senti consentante, prête à s'abandonner. Pourquoi alors ce revirement ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa jolie petite tête pour qu'elle le repousse ainsi au dernier moment ?

- Lily ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce qui le surprit lui-même. Allons Lily Jolie qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il fit quelques pas vers elle mais la gryffondor se retourna subitement et le foudroya du regard.

- Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Comme. Ca ! cria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Potter ! Je ne suis pas une de tes stupides admiratrices qui s'agenouille devant toi au moindre claquement des doigts ! Va t'en trouver une autre pour satisfaire tes pulsions, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Oh voilà qu'elle nous faisait une crise. James savait que c'était son moyen de défense, qu'elle se protégeait toujours ainsi en se mettant en colère, et il sourit. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Pourtant tu avais l'air très intéressée il y a quelques minutes et…

- Ca suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, de tes farces imbéciles, de tes gamineries ! Tout cela me rend folle, tu m'as pourri l'existence Potter ! Maintenant plus personne dans le château ne veut m'adresser la parole car ils pensent tous que je suis ta propriété !

- Plus personne, ou seulement les garçons Evans ? répliqua-t-il, sentant lui aussi monter la colère quand elle faisait allusion à d'autres concurrents.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Le seul à qui j'ai « le droit » de parler, c'est Remus, tout ça parce que tu penses qu'il est inoffensif et que jamais il ne me draguera ! Ca ne peut plus durer ainsi, les choses vont changer crois-moi !

Elle franchit alors la distance qui les séparait et se plaça face à lui, les main sur les hanches dans une attitude de défi. Bien qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'aux épaules James se dit qu'elle était assez impressionnante quand elle était en colère. Il ne pouvait se tromper, là ce n'était plus un simple système de défense, là c'était vraiment de la fureur.

- Tes amis ont finalement eut une bonne idée, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour te faire promettre de me laisser tranquille, et surtout de me laisser vivre normalement !

- Enfin Lily Jolie, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et…

- ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! cria-t-elle en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine. Tu me laisse tranquille, un point c'est tout ! Où que j'aille tout le monde me parle de toi, quoique je fasse tout le monde pense que c'est avec toi ! Sais-tu qu'il y a des rumeurs horribles sur moi, comme quoi je serai une maîtresse indulgente qui te laisse avoir des aventures ?

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée totalement aberrante, ce qui redoubla la fureur de la préfète.

- Sais-tu que toutes les filles avec qui tu couches viennent me narguer ? Et qu'aucun garçons ne me parles jamais à cause de toi ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je ne te supporte plus ! Je… Je te déteste !

Le jeune homme accusa le coup comme il put. Il savait que Lily n'avait jamais eut une très haute estime pour lui, mais de là à le détester… Cette nouvelle fut un choc et il en était tout étourdi, comme si elle venait de lui donner une bonne droite. Il aurait encore préférer qu'elle le frappe plutôt que cette si triste déclaration. Etait-il vraiment si ignoble ? Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien elle souffrait. Il pensait seulement jouer, il pensait juste… Non ce n'était pas vrai, c'était qu'il était complètement fou de cette fille, qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier, même dans les bras d'une autre, et qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était seulement qu'il avait trop d'orgueil pour reconnaître sa défaite. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait supporter le fait d'aimer sans retour.

Il cacha son désarroi du mieux qu'il put, inspira profondément et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien, tu ne me verras plus. Je… Je vais sortir de ta vie, une fois que cette salle sera ouverte, tu n'entendrais plus jamais parler de moi, aucun problème.

Il hocha la tête, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour la persuader elle, puis il alla à l'autre bout de la classe, s'assit à un pupitre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il pourrait dire à ses amis quand ils les verraient sortir, quand ils verraient qu'il l'éviterait. Car c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire à l'avenir. Il avait compris que sa présence faisait plus de mal que de bien à Lily, sa petite tirade avait eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui, et pour une fois il avait décidé de ne pas agir en égoïste. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, et bien que cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur, il ne voulait que son bonheur… Même si cela voulait dire sans lui… Même si cela impliquait un autre…

Lily elle resta plantée au même endroit pendant plusieurs minutes, son regard fixé sur James pendant que son cerveau analysait ce qui venait de se passer. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-elle gagné si facilement ? Elle était libre, plus jamais il ne viendrait l'embêter ! Mais alors pourquoi cette idée ne la réjouissait pas tant que ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus heureuse ? Etait-ce parce que s'il avait abandonné aussi vite c'était parce qu'il ne tenait pas à elle ? Cette pensée la contrariait, mais elle se reprit et alla s'asseoir elle aussi dans un coin de la salle, opposé à celui de James.

Il allait disparaître de sa vie. Elle ne cessait de se répéter ces mots dans sa tête mais au lieu d'une joie infini et d'un grand soulagement, elle ne ressentait que du vide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bon sang ? Elle aurait du être hilare ! Il était vrai que c'était parfois drôle de se disputer avec Potter, surtout quand elle était seule et qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais justement si elle était seule c'était de sa faute. Elle allait à présent pouvoir se construire une nouvelle vie, rencontrer enfin de nouvelles personnes… Cette septième et dernière année s'annonçait beaucoup mieux que les précédentes ! Toute une année libre, sans lui.

Elle releva la tête et tourna son regard vers lui, et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'une millimètre. Bien malgré elle, une pointe d'inquiétude la traversa. C'était logique, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, elle avait tout de même passé six ans avec lui, six longues années où il n'y avait pas eut que des points négatifs, et bien qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre devant quiconque, elle s'était attaché à cet imbécile de Potter, à son sourire charmeur, à ses yeux qui brillaient toujours, à son rire enfantin.. Lily comprit alors que ce n'était pas vraiment lui le problème. Bien sûr le fait qu'il empêchait des garçons de s'approcher d'elle était plus que gênant, mais ce qui la tracassait surtout, c'était le fait qu'il semblait la voir comme un trophée ultime. Il ne se comportait pas avec elle comme avec les autres filles, et elle s'était dit dès le départ qu'il avait pris leur relation comme un énorme défi. Elle ne pouvait le nier, ce pari qu'il paraissait avoir passé avec ses amis était ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il draguait, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait, c'était seulement sa récompense, sa popularité, sa gloire. Alors qu'elle ce qu'elle voulait, réalisa-t-elle soudain, c'était plus. Beaucoup plus.

Elle devait à présent faire un choix, et très vite. Elle ne savait pas quand Sirius, Remus et Peter reviendraient, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps. Choisir une vie sans lui, essayer de l'oublier, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais pouvait-elle rayer aussi facilement six années de sa vie ? Ou alors choisir d'abandonner toute retenue, toute prudence, choisir de lui céder, de se lancer dans une histoire sans issue, et vivre juste pendant quelques instants ce qui était son rêve caché, mais ce qui était aussi pure folie.

Hésitante, elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de résignation. Ce fut trop pour elle. La jeune fille se leva.


	5. 5ème partie

**Voici une nouvelle suite, je sais je m'étonne moi-même de les poster si vite **

**Profitez Bien, la fin est proche, il y aura encore deux chapitres et ce sera fini ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses ça fait plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hésitante elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de résignation. Ce fut trop pour elle. La jeune fille se leva.

- James ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

- James ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule et sentit le gryffondor se contracter.

- Ecoute je suis désolée je… Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Je ne te déteste pas tu sais…

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas et ignorant les battements affolés de son cœur elle poursuivit.

- C'est même tout le contraire, je t'aime bien, même si c'est dur pour moi de le reconnaître, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire. J'aurai juste préféré que notre relation soit un peu différente…

James releva la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Elle se sentit rougir mais continua néanmoins.

- On ne pourrait pas trouver une façon de cohabiter sans constamment se sauter dessus ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « se sauter dessus »… dit-il d'un air goguenard.

- James, s'il te plait ! J'essaye de trouver une solution !

- Alors sors avec moi, lui dit-il, l'air très sérieux.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

- Et ta promesse de me laisser tranquille ?

- Dis-moi non et plus jamais je ne t'harcèlerai.

Comme il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, il prit cela pour un signe d'encouragement et il continua, le ventre noué.

- Mais si… Si jamais tu voudrais que « notre relation soit un peu différente » selon tes paroles, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et…

- Non, je ne veux pas…

- Oh…

James n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception. Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait crut, l'espace d'un instant il avait vu le doute, ou bien était-ce l'envie traverser ses yeux de chat.

- Je ne veux pas être une conquête de plus.. Je… Je ne veux pas être un simple trophée..

- Un trophée ? questionna-t-il, ne comprenant plus.

- Oui un trophée, une décoration qu'on accroche au mur, un accessoire qu'on traîne partout derrière soi pour se faire remarquer, un objet de plus pour que ta gloire soit complète.

- Mais Lily jamais je ne…

Elle leva la main pour le couper.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu as gagné Potter.

- Quoi ?

Il la regardait, la bouche ouverte, l'air ahuri, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- Gagner quoi ?

- Notre petite guerre. Je suis venu vers toi. Je… Je suis à toi, dit-elle dans un demi sourire, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas les tremblements de sa voix. Je suis à toi… à condition de ne pas me considérer comme un prix. Je suis à toi à condition que tu ne t'en vantes pas partout.

James, qui eut assez d'esprit pour refermer sa bouche, mit tout de même quelques instants pour saisir le sens de ces paroles.

- Tu… J'ai gagné ?

Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Oui Potter tu as gagné.

Elle était affreusement gênée. Elle était même sûre qu'on aurait put faire griller des œufs au bacon sur son visage. Et elle attendait, retenant son souffle malgré elle.

- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles James tu sais, dit-il en souriant.

- J'avais pensé que Jamesie chou ne serait pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle en riant. J'ai entendu tes admiratrices t'appeler comme ça souvent alors je me suis dis que…

Le gryffondor posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Tu n'es pas comme elles Lily Jolie. Ce n'était que des passades, je.. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai essayé de te le dire tout à l'heure quand tu m'as sorti ton grand numéro, déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais la seule pour moi.

- La seule quoi ?

- La seule qui compte.

Lily le regarda ébahie, ses grands yeux surpris cherchant à voir s'il se moquait d'elle. James Potter, amoureux d'elle ? Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait comporter des sentiments. Elle ne pensait même pas d'ailleurs qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments.

- Mais tu es tout le temps en train de me harceler…

James éclata de rire et lui prit le menton.

- Justement Evans, tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis la seule à te résister ? tenta-t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Il doit y avoir de ça aussi oui. Et c'est aussi parce que je suis un imbécile qui ne sait pas s'y prendre comme il faut. Mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu me plais beaucoup Lily Jolie.

C'était le moment où jamais. Il ne pouvait trouver meilleur instant. Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Vite. Avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Avant que ses amis ne reviennent. Avant que son courage ne disparaisse.

- Tu me plais même énormément.

Il retint sa respiration, guettant sa réaction, mais elle se contenta de le fixer de son splendide regard émeraude. Il avait été plus qu'étonné quand elle était revenue vers lui, et son « je suis à toi » l'avait totalement chamboulé. Cela s'était passé si vite qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Lily Evans, la superbe préfète en chef, celle qui s'était toujours moquée de lui, celle qui le méprisait, à lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien cacher ? Est-ce qu'elle se moquait encore de lui ? Mais peu importait, il avait l'impression que ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Là, perdu dans son regard, il n'osait y croire, il n'osait penser à sa chance et pourtant… Pourtant il lisait beaucoup de choses dans ce vert sombre pailleté d'or qui l'hypnotisait. Il avait gagné ? Elle était à lui ? Non, pas si vite Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Son cœur et son âme. Pour commencer.


	6. 6ème partie

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel extrait, l'avant dernier et oui cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin ! **

**Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup vous pouvez pas savoir, d'ailleurs je suis en train d'écrire un petit one shot sur Ron-Hermione que je posterai bientôt, on dirait que j'ai repris goût aux fanfic **

**Enfin bref pour revenir à celle-ci, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage d'elle et descendit son regard vers sa bouche appétissante aux lèvres délicatement dessinées, puis vers son chemisier entrouverte qui laissait devenir des formes affriolantes. Il dit alors d'une voix suave :

- Aucune fille n'a jamais « partagé mon lit ». Tu es la seule qui y ait jamais pénétré… dans mes rêves.

Il aurait presque put sentir la chaleur de son visage tellement elle rougissait, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Allons Evans, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à moi lorsque tu es dans ton lit…

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux !

- Et pourtant j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Lily savait qu'elle ne pouvait mentir, elle avait effectivement pensé à lui, mais s'était toujours interdit d'imaginer une romance quelconque. Et voilà qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec aucune fille. Quoique…

- Mais si ce n'était pas dans ton lit cela pouvait être ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire.

- Quel esprit pervers pour une préfète ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, murmura Lily, prise d'un doute.

- Ni dans mon lit ni ailleurs. Jamais.

- Mais et toutes ces filles qui…

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que si justement j'étais si populaire c'est parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais réussit à m'avoir ? Je reste un mystère pour elle, elle ne voient pas que si je fais ça c'est simplement parce que je suis amoureux de toi…

Oups, avait-il vraiment laisser échapper cela ? Le regard exorbité de Lily laissait présager que oui. Il se sentir rougir à son tour.

- Je.. Heu.. Je.. Tu ne… balbutia-t-il.

La gryffondor ne prêta aucune attention à ce babillage. James Potter, amoureux d'elle ? James Potter amoureux, cela paraissait déjà surnaturel, mais amoureux d'elle, cela semblait impossible ! Elle le regarda ébahie tandis qu'il souriait maladroitement, les joues empourprées. Où était donc passé le séducteur Potter, le prétentieux James ? Elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme rougissant et au regard fuyant, presque_ timide_. Mais plus que tout, ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était d'être sûre qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle durement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire comme ça. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de te le dire du tout à vrai dire. Hem… Bon ben voilà écoute ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant je vais aller ouvrir la fenêtre, lancer des étincelles rouges aux trois abrutis qui me servent d'amis, c'est le code pour qu'ils viennent nous délivrer, et ensuite on pourra sortir d'ici et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit…

Il avait parlé si vite que Lily mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre et tenait sa baguette quand la jeune fille le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le ramena vers l'intérieur.

- Alors tu étais au courant ! fulmina-t-elle en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Vous aviez tout préparé à l'avance ! Tu m'as menti ! Et dire que j'ai failli me laisser prendre au piège ! Et dire que j'ai failli te dire que moi aussi je…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Que toi aussi tu… ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux.

- Tu as assez joué avec moi Potter, ça suffit maintenant. Je me ne laisserai plus faire. Je ne croirais plus un mot de ce que tu me raconteras. Et d'ailleurs si à l'avenir tu pourrais éviter de me parler ça arrangerait grandement les choses.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de reculer il lui avait pris la main.

- Je ne jouais pas Lily.

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Je t'aime. Je n'ai été qu'un stupide crétin. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et crois-moi aujourd'hui tu m'as littéralement ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je te cours toujours après. J'affiche peut-être un air assuré, mais c'est tout le contraire avec toi. Je ne sais jamais comment te prendre. Tu réagis toujours au quart de tour et j'adore ça. Tu as raison, c'est peut-être mon ego au début qui m'as poussé vers toi, mais seulement au début. Sans que je m'en rende compte je m'étais attaché à toi et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus concevoir ma vie sans la jolie Evans à taquiner. Je sais que tu pense que je ne suis qu'un affreux prétentieux, c'est peut-être vrai, mais pas quand je suis avec toi. Tu me déstabilise complètement, tu me rends fou, tu me fais tourner la tête. Si j'ai l'air si sûr de moi c'est précisément parce que je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis jamais avec toi.

Elle continuait de l'observer, impassible, et lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Son silence était-il un signe d'encouragement ? Ou alors ne disait-elle rien car elle le trouvait stupide ? Il savait que si c'était le cas elle se moquerait de lui pour le restant de ses jours mais tant pis, il s'était aventuré beaucoup trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

- J'adore quand tu me remets à ma place, tu es la seule qui ne se laisse pas avoir par mon jeu, tu es la seule qui n'est pas impressionnée par ma réputation, tu es la seule qui ose me dire en face la vérité. Lily jamais je ne me serai moqué de toi si je n'avais pas été blessé par ton indifférence. Et c'est tant mieux, c'est même très bien pour ça. On doit tous avoir notre petite leçon. Mais comprends bien que si je t'ai harcelé pendant toutes ces années, c'était parce que je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec toi. Tu es différente de toutes ces petites pimbêches qui me tombent dans les bras dès que je claque des doigts et j'adore ça. J'adore l'air sévère que tu as quand tu me réprimande quand j'ai fait une bêtise. J'adore le son cristallin de ton rire quand tu te laisses aller. J'adore la petite fossette que tu as au milieu du front quand tu fronces les sourcils. J'adore le fait que tu sois première de la classe. J'aime même quand tu défends Sivilius !

Elle ne disait toujours rien et il se dit qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, là dans l'instant.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un imbécile amoureux d'une déesse qui ne fait même pas attention à lui. J'ai agis comme un idiot, je ne te mérite pas. Comme tu l'as dit je t'ai bien trop fait souffrir et je comprendrais à l'avenir que tu ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. C'est juste que tu me fais perdre la tête. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Alors, je fais des bêtises, conclut-il avec un sourire penaud.

Silence. Elle le fixait de ses yeux de chat, mais il eut beau sonder les profondeurs de cet abîme vert il ne réussit pas à y lire quoique ce soit. Après tout, qu'espérait-il ? Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui…


	7. 7ème partie

**Et voilà, cette fiction touche à sa fin, c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'en profite donc pour vous remercier tous, vos encouragements me touchent énormément, chaque petite review est un vrai ravissement ! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt dans une autre fic !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, profitez bien de la fin **

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre ouverte et ressortait sa baguette quand une petite voix l'arrêta.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Cela avait été si rapide et dit si bas qu'il crut qu'il l'avait rêver. Lentement il se retourna et vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lily tandis que ses joues se coloraient délicatement de rouge.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, n'osant y croire.

- Pitié ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.. dit-elle, très mal à l'aise. Je ne le savais pas moi-même il y a quelques instants. Du moins je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mais oui, tu me plais toi aussi beaucoup, et oui je.. je t'aime aussi. Même si cela m'horripile de le reconnaître tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sans cesse penser à toi, de rechercher ta présence... Bien sûr que je ne te supporte pas quand tu agis comme un enfant ou comme un coq prétentieux mais… Mais la plupart du temps je t'apprécie. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? ajouta-t-il voyant son air surpris. A force de tellement me faire du rentre dedans il était inévitable qu'il y ait des conséquences !

James ria et Lily rougit de plus belle.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je suis sûrement en train de faire le truc le plus humiliant de ma vie et toi tu es là à ricaner…

- Non Lily Jolie bien au contraire, je ne me moques pas, je savoure mon bonheur. Et pour moi ce n'est pas « un truc humiliant », mais une très grande preuve de courage. Toi cela fait seulement quelques minutes que tu sais pour la vraie nature de tes sentiments. Moi cela fait presque six ans et pourtant jamais je n'ai réussit à te le dire.

- Il faut dire que la nature de note relation ne s'y prêtait guère, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il ria une nouvelle fois et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je t'écoute, continue à faire la liste de mes qualités, j'ai toute la journée s'il le faut, tu étais bien partie et…

Il se reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Là tu te moques de moi Potter !

- Peut-être, répondit-il en immobilisant son petit poignet dans sa main. Mais avoue que tu adores ça, sinon tu ne te serais jamais intéressée à moi.

- C'est un point de vue à étudier en effet, murmura Lily alors que le visage du gryffondor se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

Et il l'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvres chaudes et douces qui se pressaient contre les siennes fut un vrai enchantement pour Lily, qui inaugurait son premier vrai baiser. Elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction qui sembla contenter James et lui donnait également un peu de courage car il posa les mains sur ses hanches et approfondit leur baiser. La jeune fille se sentit frémir de la tête au pieds.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à butiner sa bouche offerte, se disant que c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur moment de sa vie. Qui aurait put penser que Lily la Tigresse pouvait être aussi… intéressante ? Mais par dessus tout, qui aurait dit qu'il finirait par la conquérir, alors qu'il avait presque perdu tout espoir ? De nouvelles perspectives s'offraient à lui, à eux. C'était un vrai tournant dans sa vie qui prenait forme.

Lily poussa un grognement de frustration quand il interrompit leur baiser et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je m'y suis mal prise ? C'était.. C'était ma première fois, avoua-t-elle timidement.

James lui caressa la joue.

- Si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne m'arrêterai jamais.

Elle eut un sourire de soulagement.

- Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur !

Il allait répliquer quand on frappa alors à la porte de leur salle de classe.

- Ouuh oouuhh tous les deux vous allez bien ? Ca va vous ne vous êtes pas entretué ? questionna à travers la porte la voix de Sirius. Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir maintenant ? Je préfère vous demander d'abord, si jamais vous devez vite remettre vos vêtements.

- Reviens plus tard, on n'a pas fini ! lança James en jetant un clin d'œil coquin à sa compagne.

- Impossible mon petit pote, répondit la voix de Sirius. Tu sais très bien quel jour, ou plutôt quelle nuit nous sommes. Lunard nous attend, Peter est déjà avec lui.

James fronça les sourcils et vit qu'effectivement le soleil était sur le point de tomber. Il se tapa le front. Le gryffondor n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit depuis plusieurs heures. Tout c'était passé si vite !

- Merde j'ai totalement oublié ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est bien pour ça que je viens te chercher ! ricana Sirius. Tu as cinq minutes !

Lily se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant, ce serait trop long et le temps m'est compté il faut que tu me fasse confiance je dois…

- Aller surveiller Remus pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises en tant que loup-garou ?

Lily crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'aidais. Que vous l'aidiez. Remus m'avait juste dit qu'il était un loup-garou. Du moins je l'avais compris en voyant que ses disparitions se produisaient toujours à la pleine lune, et il n'a pas démenti. Mais comment est-ce que vous arrivez à être avec lui lors de ses transformations ?

James eut un sourire mystérieux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche couleur de fruit mûr et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore à mon propos. Et ce n'est que le début.

FIN


End file.
